1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to methods and systems for identifying and presenting information, such as information related to a search query or located in an electronic representation of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet has become an essential tool for large numbers of people. The Internet is used to perform searches, run applications, review content, communicate with others, house emails and files, etc.
With respect to searching, search engines typically utilize an algorithm to compile search results relevant to a user's search query. Certain search engines raise revenue by charging advertisers to have their listings appear higher up in the search results and/or by displaying advertisements related to the search query on the same page as the unpaid search engine results. However, disadvantageously, often such search engines fail to display items that are of sufficient interest to a given user.